


A Flower in the Storm

by jegelskerrice



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Don't trust Mingi's directions, Fluff, Kim Hongjoong-centric, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Stressed Kim Hongjoong, Stuck in castle, Vampire Park Seonghwa, Vampires, lonely seonghwa, producer kim hongjoong, romania - Freeform, sweetheart park seonghwa, vacation gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jegelskerrice/pseuds/jegelskerrice
Summary: Hongjoong KNEW he shouldn't have used this shortcut, and now he's gonna die in the woods for his mistake.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 27





	A Flower in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Solo Vampire Seonghwa had wormed into my brain, and now here we are.

Hongjoong really didn’t expect to be lost in the woods over a bag of potato chips. Then again, he didn’t expect to have a European vacation to Romania. Granted, him and the boys had finally all finished college and had grown-up jobs lined up. They needed some kind of break after finals before falling victim to their capitalistic society. When Jongho suggested they take a trip somewhere together, they had all agreed to go. There was a bit of squabbling over where to go, but the main issue was their measly college budget. Yeosang and Mingi had some money saved from their fancy computer science and law internships, but everyone else was flat broke. The two were kind enough to share, but they still had to find somewhere to lodge all 7 of them.  
  
They all shouted their ideas, Yunho said Taiwan, Yeosang Singapore. Then Wooyoung yelled, “What about Romania?”  
  
Everyone turned to him after that comment. “What? It sounds fun!” he argued.  
  
“Isn’t it kinda far? Can we even afford that trip” Jongho asked.  
  
“Of course we can! I found this town we can stay in for a few days. This hotel is pretty cheap, we can go there after staying a day in Bucharest!” Turning his computer around he showed a picture of a small village. “Isn’t it adorable?”  
  
“It sounds like you have thought about this for a while” San said, squinting at Wooyoung.  
  
“Well it’s not like I haven’t thought about it before, it’s a beautiful country” he said scratching his neck.  
  
“Totally not because of his middle school vampire phase” Yeosang smirked. Wooyoung screeched and lightly smacked him.  
  
“HEY! That is not true, I just like the castles. And maybe the accent is hot.” Yeosang spent a few seconds tapping on his phone and then smiled.  
  
“Whatever you say edwardluvr769” Yeosang giggled while showing a years-old tumblr account filled with vampire fiction and aesthetics with a young Wooyoung sporting plastic fangs as the profile picture.  
  
“That was supposed to be a secret!” Wooyoung hissed and then tackled Yeosang to the ground. They all spent a few minutes laughing but agreed anyways to go to Romania. Not Hongjoong’s first choice, but after staying here a few days and appreciating the architecture and the beautiful scenery, he had really been enjoying the trip. Well, up until this point.  
  
San and Yunho wanted a movie night and just needed to buy snacks for it. Wooyoung was already cooking dinner, but that wasn’t enough to last them the movie. While leaving to get beers, Mingi asked Hongjoong to grab chips and whatever else at the convenience store down the road and through the woods. Or at least, the one that he swore he saw while walking around the other night. So far, after using his supposed “tried and true” shortcut has ended up with him wet as shit and lost as hell.  
  
“I swear to god, I’m gonna put sauerkraut in Mingi’s fucking shoes when I get back” he muttered under his breath. After taking a few more steps in the rain-wet underbrush, he sees a flash and then hears a giant crash. The sky had seemed to fall open, further drenching Hongjoong and shaking the ground with thunder. Pulling his jacket hood up and over his head, he started to run in a random direction, hoping that he would encounter some town to take shelter.  
  
“YOU CAN KISS THAT FEATURE ON MY NEW SONG GOODBYE YOU SON OF A BITCH! god damn I’m way to out of shape for this.” Hongjoong huffed slowing down to a stop, bending over to put his hands on his knees. Looking around, he saw what appeared to be a dirt trodden path to his right. Squinting he looked harder, but in the downpour, it was hard to be sure.  
  
“This is the only clue I got” he mumbled and jogged down the path. After a few minutes he saw it. A huge castle in a forest clearing. The walls were built with a white stone, with curved towers and straight walls. The roof was made of some reddish shingles faded with age. Surrounding the castle were huge trees and hedges, perfectly trimmed and forming a protective wall around the edges. Walking down the now cobblestone path, he saw many well-tended flowers, kinds he had never seen before in all sorts of colors. Thin paths diverged off the cobble further into the gardens, where he could almost see more and more flowers and plants.  
  
He eventually reached the castle entrance. The heavy, ornate wood door standing tall in front of him. Hongjoong knocked twice on the heavy door and waited. After a few minutes, the castle was still quiet.  
  
“Hello! Anyone there? I’m very lost and was wondering if I could stay here a bit and wait the storm out? I’m able to pay you for your trouble. HELLO!” Hongjoong yelled. After a few more minutes of silence, he slowly pushed the door open.  
  
“I’m sorry for the intrusion, but I can’t stay out in the rain any longer.” After stepping into the threshold, Hongjoong was relieved to be out of the rain and into the warmth of the heated castle. Looking up he was able to take in the castle’s entryway.  
  
The ceiling was the same white stone as the outside and curved up in a dome shape. It must have been 30 foot high and at the center hung a giant chandelier. The floors were made with a dark hardwood that were heated underneath. The hardwood continued up a dual curved staircase up to a second-floor hallway. The room was sparsely furnished other than a few sitting couches and a large rug under the chandelier. Following the staircase up, Hongjoong stroked the delicately carved handrails. Their designs were almost on par with baroque style in intricacy, not unlike the art history books he had seen.  
  
Walking down the hall he saw rooms of furniture as studies and bedrooms and sitting rooms all hand carved and filled with gorgeous linens, rugs, and various art.  
  
“This must have taken years to build. The craftmanship is unreal” Hongjoong whispered. Looking around, he stepped into a library. The walls were filled with shelves teeming with books. A sliding ladder connected to a second floor of more bookshelves. His college’s library probably didn’t have as many books as this room. It certainly didn’t have the giant ceiling painting of the night sky. It was filled with all the constellations painstakingly done by hand. There were so many someone must have spent years studying the stars to do this painting accurately. If the countless astrology books by his side told him anything, the owner of the house probably painted it himself.  
  
Pulling one of the books off the shelf, he read the leatherbound cover. “Is this Latin? How old is this book?” Hongjoong mutters as he placed the book back. Looking around he saw books on many topics, including Astrology, Gardening, Carpentry along with ones that seem like fantasy, science fiction, classics. Every category was designated a section and then placed alphabetically.  
  
Tearing his eyes away from the books he admired the many wingback chairs and couches near windows along with a couple wooden desks to work on. On one of the desks in the corner there was a book left open with a cloth bookmark. Walking over, Hongjoong read the open page.  
  
“Lithium Batteries? Not exactly light reading…” Looking up, Hongjoong sees a closed wooden door out of the corner of his eye. The room was at the end of the hallway and a little more hidden than the others.  
  
Upon creaking the door open and entering, the room seemed different than the others. As opposed to the elegance of the other furniture in the castle, these pieces were a lot simpler. Given, this appeared to be a work room with a giant worktable and different knives, tweezers, and other tools. There was even a hand saw in the back corner.  
  
Maybe this is where the furniture carpenters worked when the castle was built. However, looking around, the room seemed to be well worn, even as pristinely clean as the rest. The tools were all fairly weathered and many of them don’t appear to be for wood working. Walking further into the room, another door appears. Slowly entering, Hongjoong is met with a room filled with toys. Wooden toys mainly, all hand carved and painted. There were ducks, soldiers, dolls, whatever you could imagine, it was there. Hongjoong reached out to touch a train toy and almost grasped it.  
  
“Don’t touch that” a voice boomed in the small room. “The paint is still drying.” Hongjoong jumped a few feet in the air before turning around an apologizing.  
  
“I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to wander around your house. I was lost in the rain and came here for shelter. I didn’t mean to walk past the entryway, but your castle is so beautiful it was hard to resist. I apologize, I didn’t meant to make you uncomfortable, I can leave if you want. If you would point me in the direction of the nearest town I’ll-“Hongjoong stuttered.  
  
“You’re lost?” The man said. Hongjoong finally looked up at the man’s face. He was to put it simply, absolutely gorgeous. He was decently tall with dark eyes and hair, with a sculpted face like a dragon. All sharp cheekbones and sharper eyes.  
  
“Yeah. I was trying to go to the convenience store, but my friend gave me bad directions.” The man continued to stare at Hongjoong. He watched him quietly for a few seconds before furrowing his eyebrows and speaking again.  
  
“The storm is still very strong. If you aren’t confident in your way, you’ll probably get even more lost in the woods. You can use one of my guest rooms tonight and I’ll take you to town first thing tomorrow.” Hongjoong eyes widened at the offer and gave a sharp bow.  
  
“Thank you so much. You are too kind.” Hongjoong looked up to see the man still staring at him.  
  
“The pleasure is mine. It’s not often I get guests here” the man said. “Follow me, I can take you to your room.” He turned around and began walking out of the room. Hongjoong started off after him, jogging a bit to keep up with the other man’s large strides.  
  
“Thank you again. I wouldn’t know what to do otherwise. I’m Hongjoong by the way.” While walking, the man turned his head and smiled softly.  
  
“Park Seonghwa. Nice to meet you Hongjoong.” Hongjoong smiled back and walked with Seonghwa down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a schedule for this story, but I'll try to post new chapters as soon as I can. As you could probably tell, I don't have a beta :,) but we are doing our best. Thank you for reading!


End file.
